


cor aut mors

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was infuriating, but he was also the most beautiful man Jared had ever met in all of his travels. It was no surprise that Jared was smitten from the moment they crossed paths in one of the halls, but he had never expected that attraction to lead to an assassination plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cor aut mors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/gifts).



> Written for 2010 spn_j2_xmas on livejournal.

“Ave,” Jared greeted the Praetorian Guardsmen gathered outside the Emperor’s suite in the imperial palace.

“Vale, Praefectus,” several of the men answered him in return as they moved swiftly aside to let Jared through.

Jared marched through the main room to the set of decadent purple curtains that separated the Emperor’s bedchamber from a room that no guests were allowed to enter. It was a brothel filled with pleasure slaves, all of them wearing nothing but leather cuffs around their wrists and a belt with a scrap of material hanging from it to preserve their modesty, as if that even mattered in such a place. The only exception was Jensen, the Emperor’s favorite, who wore a purple robe made of the finest cotton, golden cuffs, and a heavy amethyst talisman around his neck. He was lounging on a bed of furs by the fire, clearly bored.

“Estne tutum?” Jared asked of Jensen. _Is it safe?_

“Plus minusve,” Jensen answered with a roll of his eyes and then a glance at the other slaves. _More or less._

After he gave the other slaves a considering glance, Jared switched to Jensen’s native Gaulish. “Be nice.”

Jensen smirked. “Or what?”

“Or you won’t get your gift.” Jared reached into a pouch hanging from his belt and pulled out a letter. “From the Senate.”

“Hmm.” Jensen took the parchment and unrolled it, quickly reading through it before he tossed it into the fire. “They support our cause, then?”

“So it would seem,” Jared answered with a shrug.

“I wouldn’t take killing the Emperor so lightly if I were you,” Jensen chastised. “Even if the Senate does agree, there are always the Praetorians to consider.”

“I am the Praetorians,” Jared huffed, slightly offended. “They are my guard, sworn to me.”

“Sworn to the Emperor, under your command,” Jensen corrected.

Jared shook his head. “Sworn to _an_ Emperor, not one in particular, and you know it.”

“And all overpaid, too,” Jensen grinned.

“Fuck you,” Jared pouted.

“Don’t you wish,” Jensen teased, licking his lips.

“Soon,” Jared promised.

He left the room before he could be tempted further. It wouldn’t do to be caught fucking the Emperor’s favorite slave, especially not in the middle of a coup.

**

That night, Jared sat to the right of the Emperor during the evening meal. Like the others at the table, he studiously ignored the horse seated to the Emperor’s left. The horse was even more finely clothed than Jensen, who was mercifully not present. Jared found it difficult enough on a normal day to understand the Emperor’s ramblings, much less with Jensen’s always distracting presence.

As Jared was being served more wine, the slave pouring it whispered in his ear, “Una sales victus nallem sperare salute.” _The only safety for the conquered is to hope for no safety._

Jared acknowledged the words by tapping the rim of his glass, indicating that he understood and would take action. That was Jensen’s passphrase, one that meant he was in danger. The thought made Jared’s heart beat faster. Had someone uncovered their plans?

“Pace tua…?” Jared asked of the Emperor, gesturing away from the table. _With your permission?_

“Ite missa est,” the Emperor replied absently, too busy feeding his horse sugar. _You have been dismissed._

Not wanting to alarm anyone, Jared walked away as slowly as he could make himself, even stopping to talk to a few of the other guards. By the time he had climbed the stairs to the small chamber off the brothel used by Jensen as a dressing room, his mind had run off in multiple directions, imagining the very worst.

Instead Jensen was lying naked on a pile of furs, legs spread wantonly, twirling a jewel dagger between the fingers on his right hand. He sat up slightly as Jared approached, offering the dagger.

“A gift,” Jensen said as Jared touched the hilt. “And a promise.”

Jared took the dagger and tossed it aside. He was still breathing hard from running up the stairs in a panic. “I thought you were in danger.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Would you have come otherwise?”

“This is not the time for games,” Jared spit out, casting his eyes away from Jensen. “The Emperor is paranoid as it is.”

“He’ll be dead by morning,” Jensen said dismissively. “By your hand, no less.”

Jared’s head whipped back to face Jensen again. “By my hand?”

That’s not what they had agreed to when they started conspiring. Jensen was to kill the Emperor in his sleep. Jared, as the head guard, was to order his men to stand down rather than attacking Jensen and, with the Senate’s backing, a new Emperor would immediately put in place, and Jensen would be granted his freedom.

“It seems the Senate frowns on slaves killing their masters, even if it is to their political gain,” Jensen explained. He grabbed the dagger off the floor and held it out to Jared again. “Well?”

Jared took the dagger again, this time sheathing it on his belt. “As you wish.”

Jensen lay back on the furs again and trailed his fingers from his lips down to his cock. “Come to me after you’ve finished. Bring the dagger. I’ll be waiting.”

With a short nod, Jared turned on his heel and left. He questioned his alliance with Jensen and the Senate all the way back to the main hall. Jensen was infuriating, but he was also the most beautiful man Jared had ever met in all of his travels. It was no surprise that Jared was smitten from the moment they crossed paths in one of the halls, but he had never expected that attraction to lead to an assassination plot. Jensen truly was as cunning as he was beautiful.

**

The whole rest of the meal, Jared watched the Emperor and wondered how best to proceed. Slice his throat from behind as Jared escorted him to his chambers? Stab him in the heart as he slept? Gut him from belly to sternum like an animal? Which would Jensen prefer?

Jared was beginning to suspect that Jensen was bloodthirsty and would prefer to see the man who had raped him for years suffer. It’s not that Jared didn’t agree, but he wanted this to be quick, to be over, so they could move on with their lives. Maybe they would travel back to Jensen’s homeland, make a life for themselves there. Jared could see himself as a farmer in a simple life like that.

When the Emperor got to his feet, Jared automatically stood as well. The other man was drunk, stumbling on his feet, and Jared grasped his elbow, steering him along to his bedchamber. Once inside, the Emperor collapsed onto his bed, giggling and mumbling something about his horse. Jared sighed and rolled him onto his back.

The Emperor grabbed Jared’s wrist just as Jared went to reach for the dagger. “Non omnis moriar,” he laughed, but then let go, not bothering to struggle against his own drunken limbs to fend Jared off.

_ Not all of me will die. _

Jared unsheathed the dagger and then buried it to the hilt in the Emperor’s chest, the force behind the gesture drawn from thoughts of this man using Jensen like an animal. He pulled the dagger out, anger still coursing through his veins, and plunged it again into the dying man’s stomach, dragging the weapon up to his neck. At last, he pressed the tip to the Emperor’s throat, and waited until he was taking his last, gasping breath.

“Damnatio memoriae.” _It will be as though you never existed._

“Well done.”

The voice startled Jared. He spun around, dagger still drawn, to find Jensen leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in a similar manner to the Emperor.

“What are you doing in here?” Jared questioned, dropping the dagger to his side.

“Vivat Imperator,” Jensen smirked, pointing at himself. _Long live the Emperor_.

“The Senate would never allow such a thing,” Jared protested.

“The Senate knows that my people are advancing and that it would do well to have an alliance. What better gift to my people than to not only be given back their King, but to have him rule over those who persecuted them?” Jensen answered.

“You played me,” Jared accused, but he dropped the dagger.

Jensen smiled. “Perhaps.”

**

In a daze, Jared let Jensen lead him to the bathhouse. Personal attendants took care of Jared’s clothing and weapons, along with Jensen’s, and they sunk into the warm bath together. Soon thereafter, the room emptied, leaving them alone. Jared had waited for this moment for so long, but with this turn of events, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Jensen glided through the water until they were chest-to-chest. “I believe you deserve a reward.”

“Do I?” Jared asked, mostly distracted by Jensen’s beauty. His more delicate features tempered by a strong jaw and brow, pale skin dusted with freckles, and strong muscles that came from his life as a warrior King, long before he was captured and became a pleasure slave.

“If you still want… it, that is.”

Jensen’s hesitation warmed Jared’s heart; maybe the other man was just as nervous then. Jared reached up and cupped the back of Jensen’s neck, pulling him in even closer. He let his actions answer for him as he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against Jensen’s.

By now, Jared expected Jensen to take the lead, and he did. He pushed Jared back against the edge of the pool and kissed him deeply, his thigh parting Jared’s legs, brushing against Jared’s balls. Jensen seemed content with this position, sliding his hand up into Jared’s hair to hold him steady. Jared went with it, moaned against every sweep of Jensen’s tongue against his own.

“Please, please,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips as they paused to catch their breath.

“Anything,” Jared murmured back.

Jensen pulled away and then turned, bracing himself against the edge of the bath. He looked at Jared over his shoulder, biting his lip. Jared didn’t hesitate; he immediately molded himself to Jensen’s back, lips pressing to his neck.

“Are you sure?” Jared asked. He was more than willing to offer himself up.

“Yes, yes,” Jensen cried out, pushing his ass back against Jared’s cock.

Jared shivered. This had been his dream for so long and to have it before him was almost too much. He slid his cock between the valley of Jensen’s ass cheeks, the head catching on the rim of his hole. While he longed to press in, bury himself to the hilt, he didn’t want to hurt Jensen, so he contented himself with rutting against his skin. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, pressing it to his own hard cock. Jared took it in hand and stroked it in rhythm with his own thrusting until they were moving so quickly and with such force that water was splashing over the edge of the bath.

“Please,” Jensen begged as he threw his head back against Jared’s shoulder.

The pale line of Jensen’s neck was too tempting. Jared bent down and suckled the flesh, digging his teeth in deep enough to bruise. Jensen began to shake, his hips pumping furiously into Jared’s hand.

“Yes, let go,” Jared murmured. “Let go.”

Jensen’s body went taut as he came, his cheeks clenching against Jared’s cock. That small thing is what pushed Jared over into his own orgasm which was so powerful that he felt faint afterwards. Jensen turned and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

“Will you remain with me, Praefectus?” Jensen asked with a hint of vulnerability.

“Always,” Jared answered without hesitation. “Seculo seculorum.”

_ Forever and ever._


End file.
